


Nightmare

by DorsetGirl



Series: Life on Mars - Survival [2]
Category: Life on Mars & Related Fandoms, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorsetGirl/pseuds/DorsetGirl
Summary: Somewhere, Sam is sobbing. Faintly, Sam is calling.
Relationships: Gene Hunt/Sam Tyler
Series: Life on Mars - Survival [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185671
Kudos: 2





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Originally [posted](https://lifein1973.livejournal.com/1685548.html?thread=20793900#t20793900) to the Friday Drabble Challenge at LJ Comm Lifein1973 on 29th May 2009. Prompt: "Gene is having nightmares".

~ ~ ~

Gene tosses and turns on the sofa. He’s cold, and so tired. He sleeps, and wakes, and sleeps.

Somewhere, Sam is sobbing. Faintly, Sam is calling.

Gene runs, faster and faster, but the sound is fading. Gene turns, returns, again, but the scent’s decaying.

Sam bleeds, Sam pleads, Sam screams, but Gene can’t hear him.

Sam moans, Sam groans, Sam begs, but Gene can’t find him.

Sam calls, Sam cries, Sam prays, but Gene can’t reach him.

The nightmare is just beginning. The nightmare never ends. Gene cries, Sam dies, Gene wakes.

Gene wakes, and sleeps, and wakes.

Sam waits.

~ ~ ~


End file.
